This invention relates to a differential amplifier circuit, and more particularly, to a differential amplifier circuit with a broad linear range of input to output characteristics.
Differential amplifier circuits are useful in integrated circuit (IC) design. In differential amplifier circuits it is required that each circuit produces the differential output current, and as far as possible, the effect of changes in the parameters of the amplifying elements such as transistors, etc., due to e.g., variations in temperature or the load, on their output should be suppressed. Many forms of the differential amplifier circuits have been developed and are widely used in a variety of analog circuits.
Two types of conventional differential amplifier circuits are shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 are and more fully discussed below in the Description of the Preferred Embodiment.